horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hora de aventura Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 March 2013
08:16 Kari y si cojemos me bajas el ban (yaoming) 08:16 Naah 08:16 lol 08:17 HDA te mando un mensajito con todo mi amor, como regalo....:D abraso mientras te digo felizidades y me rio. 08:17 (okay) 08:17 Hi 08:17 se escucho raro, pero me vale 08:17 hola 08:17 hola 08:17 Vamos kari cojemos pero bajame el ban si (yaoming) ? 08:17 Hola (jaja) 08:17 chat, tu antes molabas U_U 08:17 Laden, 'naah soy muy niña 08:17 VAmos karii 08:17 hola 08:17 cuantos tienes 13? 08:18 yo se que tu quieres 08:18 jajaja 08:18 venga 08:18 Kari preciosa no tengo todo el dia ya los puede banear para que me toque ami 08:18 nah tiene 14 08:18 5 años mentales 08:18 xD 08:18 Oigan 08:18 no ami al ultimo 08:18 miren la columna de usuarios en mi nombrelol 08:18 nombre lol 08:19 Sí ya va u.u 08:19 (raisins) 08:19 Pero qué... 08:19 Brujeria (raisins2) 08:19 Magia (fuckyea) 08:19 se fue 08:19 Se me ha escapado 08:19 Como haces? 08:19 Kari hermoza venga chupamela y quitame un dia (yaoming) 08:19 Pues lo baneo igualmente 08:19 ._. 08:19 esperen...esto me recuerda cosas, jajaja Cx, no se como pude hacer eso que hice.....oye feed eso esta bien pelado 08:19 Okay Laden tu baneo aumenta 08:19 Qué asco u.u 08:19 jajaja me vale puta 08:19 Pantallazo (yaoming) 08:19 Lo Hago con Magia Zero (fuckyea) 08:19 aunmentalo por escapar 08:19 venga que chupamela 08:19 al otro 08:19 lol 08:20 Goku ahora tú 08:20 espera 08:20 Espero... 08:20 por cuento tiemoi? 08:20 Yo hago pantallazo Karii 08:20 tiempo* 08:20 queria un 69 ? 08:20 e_e 08:20 Tendrás 3 días:/ 08:20 bueno 08:20 ya 08:20 adios 08:20 es mejor que 3 meses como yo Cx 08:20 lol 08:20 soy malo e_e 08:21 Oh sí, muy malote 08:21 esque me banean por mensadas y tu lo sabes 08:21 Arturo 08:21 karii! tengo la prueba de q es falso 08:21 Sí lo sé 08:21 Enseña antes de que haga nada 08:21 http://subefotos.com/ver/?34bb33dde37345a1b6b046be3a29f904o.png#codigos 08:21 apareces tu 08:21 Ahora soy MordeBot,voy a Grabar el chat (dolan) 08:21 tu no estabas o si? 08:22 no 08:22 Marianoll 08:22 Lo ha capturado cuando yo estaba aquí ahora 08:22 subiendo la conversación 08:22 Por eso salgo 08:22 (umm) 08:22 Marianol, creo que lo empeoras Cx 08:22 Estoy grabando el chat (jaja) 08:23 O_O 08:23 .. 08:23 (jaja) 08:23 que malote soy (jaja) 08:23 Feed, es mejor capturas, del video se un buen camara de seguridad :) 08:23 si (yaoming) 08:24 Bueno, me largo volveré enseguida:P 08:24 lol 08:24 KAri adios 08:24 Marianoll, me lo pienso...:/ 08:24 Hermanita Bye :3 08:24 Karii 08:25 Laden Uchiha es cuenta titere? 08:25 Miren lo grabe yo (jaja) Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/24_March_2013 08:27 LOL 08:27 Ahora necesito ayuda ._. 08:27 No me deja subir una imagen .bmp (okay) 08:28 cambialo .-. 08:28 Como? 08:28 xD 08:29 Como la cambio de formato? (herpderp) 08:29 vuelve a descargarla 08:29 estoy gravando el chat (jaja) 08:29 y cambia el .bmp por .jpg o .png 08:30 Como? (herpderp) 08:30 yo hago eso .-. 08:30 Como? xD 08:31 Estoy gravando el chat (miradafija) todo lo que digan lo gravare 08:31 yo al descargar algo, me sale como quiero que sea la imagen (pokerface) 08:31 Ah asi 08:31 xD 08:31 Retroceder (herpderp) 08:32 o puedes meter la imagen en el paint y guardarlo como te de la gana (yaoming) 08:32 No me deja 08:33 Voy a ver again 08:33 LOL 08:35 *cof cof* 08:35 hay alguien? 08:36 ya veo U_U 08:37 ... 08:37 Miren me estoy ausentando (jaja) 08:38 lol 08:39 (miradafija) 08:42 D: 08:42 lol 08:44 Ya publique el pantallazo (awyea) 08:44 todos estaran haciendo cosas interesantes menos yo (emm) 08:44 Muro:Finn_humano 08:44 Al fin (awyea) 08:45 Muro:Finn humano lol 08:45 LOL 08:46 Ya lo puse (YaoMing) 08:46 (okay) 08:46 Oigan 08:46 (awyea) 08:46 Que 08:46 miren la columna de usuarios en mi nombre (jaja) 08:46 Fed 08:46 estas loco xD 08:46 Feed 08:46 Como haces? 08:47 ¿que? lol 08:47 (yaoming) 08:47 Magia (fuckyea) 08:47 En serio como haces? 08:47 Te dije que magia (facepalm) 08:47 :O 08:48 vamos a morir a manos de Feed (motherofgod) 08:48 (jaja) 08:48 tambien puedo grabar el chat (jaja) 08:48 (miradafija) 08:48 miren: Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/24_March_2013 (jaja) 08:49 me siento observada 08:50 I'm watching you 08:50 Esta el meme? 08:50 nop 08:51 lol 08:51 D: 08:51 TT^TT 08:51 lol 08:52 lol 08:53 Poder de Ausentarse¡¡¡ lol 08:54 (jaja) Vomito risa (pg vomito) lol 08:54 No flood! 08:54 no hice flood ._. 08:54 Si hiciste 08:54 haber 08:54 Mas de 3 emoticones en un comentario es flood 08:54 .__. 08:54 huye Feed! 08:54 Pantallazo (yaoming) 08:54 Okno 08:54 Esa ._. 08:55 lol 08:55 No xD 08:55 Bueno,seria mi ultima grabacion para el chat (jaja) 08:55 saluden a la camara (jaja) 08:55 Los 4 lol el (jaja) y el (pgvomito) son flood 08:56 * (pg vomito) 08:56 Bueno pero saluden la camara (jaja) 08:56 que estoy grabando el chat 08:56 Saludo (jaja) 08:56 Nah,deci Hola o aloha (jaja) 08:56 Hi (jaja) 08:56 (jaja) 08:56 Bueno Bye (jaja) 11:22 Adios 11:22 hola! 11:25 (retarded) 11:25 Me voy a Misa bye 11:26 bye 11:37 .-. 11:39 holaa 11:39 Usuario_Blog:Princesa_Chicle_vs_Princesa_Llama/Club_CreaComics 11:43 adri 11:44 alguien puede hacer un personaje en mi comic? 11:46 Hola. 11:55 se conectó HDA4EVER? 11:55 si 11:56 ._. 11:56 eso me pasó por no ntrar antes 11:56 ._. 11:56 puedes hacer un personaje en mi blog? 11:57 Hola 11:57 Hola. 11:57 Diganle a FeedOjos que no use mis Scrips 11:57 oki 11:59 Hello Again. 11:59 aburrimiento 12:02 ... 12:03 todos se van 12:04 mordebot hana ediciones cuando hablamos ._. 12:04 *gana 12:05 ... 12:06 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130324084214/horadeaventura/es/images/c/cb/EstaCrazy!.jpg Fail 12:08 q tonto 12:08 see 12:11 .-. 12:12 ._. 12:12 LOL 12:12 Usuario_Blog:El_Principe_Hielo/Concurso_de_Chicos_Lindos#comm-200471 Miren mi comentario 12:13 oki 12:13 jeje 12:13 Usuario_Blog:Princesa_Chicle_vs_Princesa_Llama/Club_CreaComics puedes hacer un personaje? 12:13 Yo si 12:15 Hola 12:15 Holaps 12:15 Hola KariiLoveHDA 12:16 Estoy... Contenta, aliviada, soy... Feliz 12:16 Holaps Fi! 12:16 Hola 12:16 Aaloha 12:16 Usuario:FeedOjos/wikia.js Borren esta Pagina 12:16 Hola Fionna la humana hda 12:16 es Cs no Js 12:17 Oh sí FeedOjos hizo el ChatLog de hoy 12:17 .-. 12:17 Me he quedado wtf 12:17 hi 12:17 es js.no cj -.- 12:17 un admin no puede editar la pagina /wikia.cs 12:17 Si puede. 12:17 -.- 12:17 ... 12:17 usuario normal* 12:17 aa me confundi de nuevo (fuu) 12:17 LOL 12:17 jeje 12:17 solo un admin puede editar la pagina 12:17 MordeBot 12:17 .-. 12:18 Tu comentario en el concurso 12:18 Hahaha 12:18 Le dije a Karii.que lo Borre (yuno) 12:18 Eso haré 12:19 No puedo Reiniciar el Chat (fu) 12:19 ._. 12:19 ponle F5 12:20 No. 12:20 Si lo hago se Perderan mis Comandos .-. 12:20 F5 reinicia 12:20 Usuario_Blog:Princesa_Chicle_vs_Princesa_Llama/Club_CreaComics 12:20 please un personaje 12:20 :) 12:21 Si reinicio.se Perderan mis Comandos (yuno) 12:21 .____. 12:22 MordeBot Te votaré en el concurso de Ph (?) 12:22 ok LOL 12:22 Hahaha sales muy bien en la Foto 12:23 Gracias.xD 12:23 k cconcurso 12:23 el de Hielo 12:23 k? 12:23 El concurso de Chicos Lindos del usuario El Principe Hielo 12:23 LOL 12:23 ._. 12:23 MordeBot va a ganaar 12:23 Hahaha 12:27 xDDD 12:28 Él ganará, o SealShyl 12:28 Hahaha 12:29 https://fbcdn-sphotos-a-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-snc7/482147_487282641339490_818108186_n.jpg (pokerface) 12:30 (pokerface) 12:30 Pero qué mermeladas... 12:31 k malote l regala algo k no podra usar 12:31 (pokerface) 12:31 Aaloha 12:31 wola ._: 12:31 Hola 12:32 Holaps Lindurita 12:32 Okno. 12:32 https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/268101_197762523604506_4183509_n.jpg (pokerface) 12:32 Hahaha 12:32 Aaloha 12:32 (pokerface) 12:32 (pokerface) 12:32 A que no adivinan que tipo de Robot soy :P 12:32 es Wall-e 12:32 (yaoming) 12:32 nO 12:32 *No 12:33 Un robot sensual que ganará el concurso (yaoming) 12:33 Hahaha 12:33 Pista 1:Empiesa con N 12:33 nicaragua (umm) 12:33 ok no 12:33 Nutella 12:33 Nociila (?) 12:33 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nao_(robot) 12:33 (pokerface) Nano 12:33 casi (raisins) 12:33 nao ._: 12:33 Chaops ya vengo 12:34 arrivadarchi 12:34 https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/426442_307506939296730_1340166842_n.jpg (pokerface) 12:35 (pokerface) 12:36 he oído que vienen seakings 12:36 LOL 12:36 nah broma 12:36 a.e 12:38 Hablen 12:39 https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/426307_328660933847997_1659349621_n.jpg 12:39 (pokerface) 12:39 ._. 12:41 ola! 12:41 *Hola! 12:41 LOL 12:41 Aaloga 12:41 Aaloha* 12:42 Hola HDA4Never 12:42 Quise decir Ever 12:42 (miradafija) mas te vale 12:42 velociraptor MP 12:42 holas! 12:43 hola 12:43 hi 12:43 k azen 12:43 https://fbcdn-sphotos-d-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/269345_550697144963762_1465183260_n.jpg (facepalm) 12:43 (motherofgod) 12:43 Aaloha 12:44 *aus,tengo que ir a comer patatas LOL * 12:44 XD 12:44 y en esa imagen se muestra la inteligencia humana (facepalm) 12:45 XDD 12:46 *cof cof* 12:47 holas 12:47 hola 12:47 ' 3' 12:47 q haceis? 12:48 (mother of god) 12:48 nada en especial... 12:48 cachis 12:48 ola 12:48 ya, ahora en serio, q haceis??? 12:48 yo aburrirme XD 12:48 escribir (yaoming) 12:49 hablar en facebook 12:49 (yaoming) 12:49 (desprecio) facebook 12:49 XDD 12:49 LOL 12:49 nada (yaoming) 12:50 lol 12:50 ._. no hay mod (raisins) 12:50 (awyea) 12:50 Pero estoy Yo 12:51 XD 12:51 tu no eres nada (yaoming) 12:51 12:51 no hay moderador 12:51 XD 12:51 (motherofgod) 12:51 Soy un Bot.Grabo lo que dices. 12:51 XCC un chismoso 12:51 (siclaro) 12:51 ola albita 12:52 Dices algo:Lo registro 12:52 0olaaaaaaaaaa 12:52 no flood 12:52 aqui la gente es muy buena, somos gente buena :D 12:52 y ola 12:52 hola 12:52 eso 12:52 (siclaro) 12:52 (nomedigas) 12:53 Todo lo que dicen lo Grabo aqui Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/24_March_2013 12:53 (caracol) 12:53 mordebot tiene 1418 ediciones y ninguna es en paginas lol 12:53 lo sabemos, XC 12:53 XDD 12:53 Ahora tengo 1.424 12:53 y tengo 4 ediciones.en Paginas 12:54 lol y tiene 1 edicion en paginas 12:54 4 12:54 lol 12:55 XDDD lol 12:55 da asco .__. 12:55 voy a orar para que venga un mod -_- 12:55 -_- 12:56 -.- 12:56 -_- 12:56 a y mordebot cualquiera puede darle un pantallaso a un mod 12:56 eso 12:56 ola de nuevo albita 12:56 No son Pantallasos.son ChatLogs -.- 12:56 XD 12:56 (siclaro) 12:56 12:57 pantallazos de toda la vida -.- 12:57 Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/24_March_2013 ¿Crees que esto es una Imagen? 12:57 (nomedigas) 12:58 .__: 12:58 (fu) que aburrimiento 12:58 que sicopa-- 12:58 (dude) 12:58 MordeBot 12:59 yo tambien grabo la conversaciones 12:59 Tu no las Grabas.solo tomas Pantallazo 01:00 ._. 01:00 -.- 01:00 Hi 01:00 Yo grabo lo que dicen -.- 01:00 ola zero 01:00 Hola Zero Gravity 01:00 Las 2 (allthethings) 01:00 mordebot no te creo nada ._. 01:00 Hola Bot 01:00 hola zero 01:01 Hola Plam 01:01 Plamerb.todos saben lo que hago (dude) 01:01 XD 01:01 Grabo los ChatLogs. 01:01 karii!! 01:01 Hola KariiLoveHDA 01:01 Holaps 01:01 hola 01:01 mi oracion sirvio de algo 01:01 Hola (herpderp) 01:01 XD 2013 03 24